New Year's Kiss
by Kleg223
Summary: [Modern AU] {Hiccstrid}. Hipo nos relata su vida de cómo después de 10 años, su primer amor regresa... (Mal resumen, lo sé xD Pero vale la pena leerla ;) Advertencia: Contiene lenguaje obsceno que podría no ser aptos para todos.


**Holiwisss! (****づ｡◕‿‿◕｡****)****づ ****¿Cómo están? (ᵔᴥᵔ). Primeramente quiero disculparme por no actualizar la historia que tengo en proceso pero, la inspiración atacó de nuevo mi cerebro y no la podía dejar ir xD. Así que #YOLO xD No me odien y disfruten este pequeño one-shot contado por nuestro sensual Hipo xD. Decidí publicar esta historia hoy, ya que está relacionado con el Año Nuevo. Les advierto que puede tener un lenguaje muy obsceno. ¡Ok, y comenzamos!**

* * *

><p><span>'<strong>PUNTO DE VISTA DE HIPO'<strong>

_¿Crees que el amor tiene fecha de caducidad?.._

Hola, mi nombre es Hipo, _(gran nombre, lo sé)_, tengo 27 años y… ¡Me vale verga la vida! (¬¬) Tal vez se preguntan ¿Por qué? Pues les contaré mi pasado…

Cuando yo tenía 17 años me mudé a California con mis padres; siempre me la pasaba solo y, naturalmente, siempre recibía bullying de parte de mis estúpidos compañeros y de mi estúpido primo y, ¡enserio! ¿Quién no hubiera querido hacerme bullying? Yo era súper delgado, tenía un cabello con el que mi primo me decía que parecía "niñita", no era valiente, no tenía las fuerzas para defenderme, usaba ropa a cuadros y pantalones holgados, y, para terminar de joder, usaba lentes. Lo admito, yo era un pescado nerd parlanchín. La vida fue muy difícil para mí _(especial en la escuela)_, pero, todo eso cambió cuando la conocí a ella; aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…

Estaba en la escuela y, recién acababa de recibir un golpe nuevo en el estómago de parte de mi estúpido primo Jorgenson, _(de hecho, no recuerdo un golpe tan fuerte como el de ese día)_, me encontraba en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aire, cuando de pronto una pequeña chica de cabellos rubios y ojos sumamente azules como el océano se acercó a mí, ofreciéndome su mano muy gentilmente…

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó la chica mientras me ofrecía su mano.

-¡S-sí!- respondí muy sonrojado, mientras tomaba su mano para poder levantarme.

-No le hagas caso, es un cretino.- dijo ella tratando de alentarme.

-De hecho… Es mi primo…- le dije, mientras mordía mis labios y rascaba mi nuca.

-Oh, ya veo… ¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó de imprevisto. -Yo soy Astrid Hofferson. - me dijo, mientras me regalaba una sonrisa.

-So-soy…- Obviamente no quería decirle mi nombre, quizá porque pensé que podía recibir más bullying. –Soy Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III… -recuerdo que tenía un leve sonrojo al decir mi nombre tan estúpido.

-Mucho gusto, Hipo…-me dijo sonriéndome- al parecer no le importó la ridiculez de mi nombre.

-Mucho gusto-sonreí levemente.

Y luego de ese día, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos; ella siempre fue quien me acompañaba a todos lados y, sé que esto puede sonar ridículo pero, ella era quien me defendía y evitaba que alguien me quisiera hacer daño. ¡Por Dios! Hasta una chica era más fuerte y valiente que yo…

Luego de cinco meses de amistad, decidí declararle mi amor…

-¿A-Astrid?- ¡Joder! Estaba como un puto tomate y casi me hacía en los pantalones.

-¿Sucede algo?- me preguntó tan inocentemente.

-Yo-yo…Bueno, en realidad…No yo, si no tú…- creo que ella no entendía un carajo de lo que trataba de decir- ¡Tú me gustas!- ¡Ta-daaa! Se lo dije, casi me orino, pero se lo dije…

-Hipo, yo…- ella estaba confundida, ¡Mierda! Quizá ni siquiera había entendido…

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunté muy asustado.

-Sí…- me dijo muy segura de sí.

¿Bromean? Estaba sonriéndome ¿Cómo pudo decir que sí? Aunque siendo sincero, me moría de alegría.

Y luego de ese incómodo y hermoso momento de toda mi puta vida; ella comenzaba a darle sentido a mi vida; sus tiernas sonrisas, sus cálidos abrazos y esos cortos y pequeños besos que me daba; definitivamente, me sentía más que feliz, y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ella era la única que me había mostrado su amabilidad, _(sin mencionar que me había enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vi)_. Pero nada bueno es para siempre, y yo estoy consciente de eso; un día, ella llegó a mi casa, un poco triste, diciendo que se iría del país; y en ese momento mi vida volvió a caer y hacerse mierda tal como lo era antes. Obviamente yo no era quien para evitar que se fuera _(apenas y sabía cocinar)_, y desde luego que se fue…

Pasaron diez años y no volví a saber absolutamente nada de ella, no sabía su número, no la encontraba por ningún lado; parecía que la tierra se la había tragado…

En mis diez putos años de jodida tristeza no volví a enamorarme de nada y mucho menos de nadie; decidí terminar mis estudios y me gradué, ahora vivo solo en mi propia casa esperando a que algún día ella regrese. _(qué_ _obviamente jamás pasará)…_

**~10:30 AM~**

Era un nuevo día de pura mierda, mi jodido teléfono estaba sonando como si dependiera de ello, me puse a buscarlo y contesté:

-¡Hola mi amor!- era ese jodido albino de nuevo, llamado Jack Frost, ¡Mierda! Que nombres tan feos y estúpidos los de esta época _(en especial el mío)_. _(Quizá le podría llamar mi "amigo" a éste tipo)._

-¿Qué quieres pedazo de mierda albina?- contesté de mal humor; enserio detestaba cuando él me llamaba y, sobre todo detesté cuando le hizo creer a mi madre que yo era homosexual y que tenía una relación con él.

-Oye, ya bájale a la mala vibra, castaño; sólo decidí pasar a saludar.- me dijo él en tono fresco, aunque obviamente su propósito no era ese.

-¿Qué quieres?- dije sumamente hostigado.

-¿Tienes planes para hoy?

-¿Te parece que tengo planes como un vil puto igual a ti?

En definitiva he cambiado mucho _(yo diría demasiado)_ tanto en mi personalidad como en mi físico, me he vuelto amargado, tosco e insensible; aunque en mi físico me he vuelto sumamente atractivo, ¡Créanme! Ya no soy el vil pajote o pescado parlanchín que solía ser cuando tenía 17 años. E incluso Jack me dijo un día, que lucía sumamente atractivo… Aún pienso si él es gay…

-Oye, deja de amargado y sal conmigo.- ¿Era enserio? ¿Yo saliendo con esa cosa albina? Debía de estar bromeando.

-¡No!- le respondí en tono seco.

-¡Ay por favor! Sal ya de tu jodida madriguera.

-¡Y tú sal ya de ese cuerpo "femenino" y ve a buscar tú masculinidad!- le grité de mal humor.

-¡Anda, ve! Habrán chicas lindas…

-¡Me importa una mierda si habrán chicas lindas!

-Vamos hombre, date otra oportunidad, hay demasiadas chicas allá afuera, no sigas sufriendo por Astrid- él sabía de mi experiencia con ella, él sabía cuánto había sufrido, é era el único que estaba allí cuando lo necesitaba o cuando necesitaba desahogarme. Por eso tal vez, sólo tal vez, lo acompañaría, además, quizá tenía razón… ¿O no?

-Continua hablando…(¬¬)

-¡Veras! Será una fiesta de fin de Año, en donde están invitados "todos". ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Dónde será?- sólo preguntaba por curiosidad (¬¬)

-En un local público, en donde la dueña es sobrina de mi tía que anda con el esposo del cuñado de mi hermana.- ¿Qué carajos dijo?

-¿Y si no me gusta?- le pregunté en tono indeciso.

-Me veré obligado a regresar a tu casa.- dijo él en tono fresco.

-Bien… (¬¬).- no estaba seguro pero ¡ya qué!

-¡Perfecto! Paso por ti a las ocho, mi amor.- y finalmente cortó la jodida llamada.

Debía de estar bromeando ¿Por qué carajos acepté? Aunque quien sabe, quizá me encuentre con un viejito pascuero para apuñalarlo hasta que muera.

**~08:45 PM~**

Ese pedazo de mierda albina me dejo esperando por una hora _(¡Maldición!_ _Como detesto la irresponsabilidad)_, ya que decidí vestirme quince minutos antes de las ocho; decidí vestirme tal como habitualmente lo hago, me puse una camisa manga larga de cuadros color roja y por dentro una camiseta negra; obviamente no me abroché los botones, ya que el estilo es que se vea la camiseta, me puse unos jeans negros no tan holgados y unos 'Nike' negros. Y ya que en esta estúpida época hace un maldito frío, aunque no nieva, pero hace un frío de los mil demonios, decidí usar un sudadera de color verde desteñido y un absurdo gorro gris. Puede que haya sido mucha ropa, pero no quería sufrir de alguna enfermedad o alergia. Y digo alergia, porque cuando el clima suele estar muy frío, mi piel puede hincharse como una asquerosa infección y se puede tornar roja si yo no la cubro con algo.

Finalmente, después de cinco minutos más, esa peste albina llegó por mí y me llevó a esa mierda de fiesta. Cuando entramos a la casa, no podía creer cuanta gente con ocio había _(y entre esa gente, desgraciadamente iba_ _incluido yo)._ El ambiente era asqueroso, habían muchas personas "bailando" o mejor dicho, haciendo el ridículo, habían parejas que casi y lo hacían en donde estaban, habían luces cambiantes que casi y me hago daltónico y ese asqueroso olor a alcohol y humo de cigarro que tanto detesto estaba inundando el lugar. ¡Definitivamente! El lugar daba asco y parecía un prostíbulo unisex.

Jack me sugirió que fuéramos a sentarnos a las bancas de la barra del bar que había en ese lugar, yo acepté y pasamos unos minutos sentados allí. Luego de unos minutos, el muy desgraciado podía notar mi aburrimiento y odio hacia él.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó muy asustado.

-¡Sí…! No sabes cuánto me encanta el olor a alcohol y el sonido ensordecedor…- nótese el sarcasmo…

-Si quieres, podemos…- lo interrumpí rápidamente.

-¡Cierra la puta boca, Jack!- le dije en tono autoritario. Ya estaba demasiado hostigado, el lugar era lindo, pero el ambiente era una mierda.

Creo que asusté demasiado al albino porque no me dirigió la palabra en unos quince minutos.

Finalmente una chica de cabello oscuro y sumamente artificial paso cerca de nosotros y le guiño el ojo a Jack; no bastaron segundos para que al albino se le alborotaran las hormonas para ir tras esa chica.

-Sí me disculpas, iré a hablar con esa chica- me dijo en un tono entusiasta, pero yo lo detuve jalándolo de la camiseta antes de que se alejara lo suficiente, casi se cae al suelo debido a mi jalón, pero me importo una mierda.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, pedazo de basura albina?- le dije en desdén.

-A divertirme un poco, ¡Dahhh!- me respondió en un tono obvio.

-¡Tú que me dejas aquí, y yo que te arrancó tus bolas!- le dije en tono de desprecio.

-¡Bien…! (¬¬).- me dijo en tono enojado, mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Por fin había convencido al putito de quedarse conmigo; no era que no me gustara estar sin él, no soy homosexual, pero simplemente no quería estar solo en ese ambiente de mierda.

**~10:35 PM~**

Y finalmente el ambiente comenzaba a "mejorar" un poco; Steve Aoki se estaba escuchando en el lugar, con una de sus mejores canciones que he escuchado _('Boneless')_; no me sentía del todo bien, pero al menos esa canción me hacía despojarme de todo, excepto de esas estúpidas parejas de novios que casi se comían entre sí o enterraban sus lenguas en sus gargantas, e incluso podían hacer un hijo en ese mismo lugar. ¡Créanme! No es el mejor ambiente de todos.

Sobre todo porque el puto de Jack, por fin consiguió abandonarme e irse con esa chica artificial. Me importó una mierda lo que él hiciera, pero aunque tenía miles y miles de deseos de destrozarle la cara y de obligarlo a llevarme a casa, no quería hacerlo.

¡Cómo sea! Decidí pedirle algo de tomar al bartender, y ya que sólo hay alcohol, pedí un whisky.

-¡Quiero un whisky sin hielo!- le dije al bartender de forma autoritaria, a lo que él me la dio.

-¿Mala noche?- me preguntó él, mientras se apoyaba en la barra.

-Mi vida me vale verga.- le dije en tono simple… Y creo que lo asusté, porque sólo se fue de allí y me quede sólo… ¡Otra vez!

Naturalmente, no suelo ingerir alcohol, pero esta vez me sentía muy hecho mierda como para pedir algo tan simple como agua. La banda 'Dope' comenzaba a sonar en ese lugar con su tema 'Die Motherfucker Die' y en serio sentía que comenzaba a entrar en esa canción, es decir, estaba con mi trago fuerte, me sentía de la mierda y ese 'Die Motherfucker Die' que se escuchaba, me hacían sentir de lo "mejor". Me importó una mierda si esa basura de albino no estaba, porque si de repente hubiera aparecido diciendo 'Hola castaño', les juro que lo podía tomar del cuello, molerlo a golpes y decirle 'Die Motherfucker Die'.

Estaba tomando el último trago de mi bebida tranquilamente, hasta que "alguien" me golpeó la espalda, y ya que estaba muy hostigado, ese leve golpe lo sentí como si un hombre de siete metros me hubiera penetrado hasta sentir como mi trasero se desangraba. Me volteé rápidamente, me paré del asiento y tomé a ese "alguien" del cuello de la camisa, para luego percatarme de que ese "alguien" en realidad era una chica.

Me sonrojé y la puse en el suelo _(ya que la había elevado unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, debido a que era muy bajita)_, y la solté de la camisa. Podía notar como su rostro estaba sumamente asustado, yo me sentí más mierda de lo que ya estaba, porque hacerle eso a una chica, es de lo más bajo para un hombre.

-Lo-lo siento… Me habían empujado…- me dijo la chica un poco asustada…

-No, no te disculpes… Yo soy quien debe disculparse... Lo siento.- le dije un poco apenado, mientras me sentaba de nuevo.

-¿Está bien si me siento aquí?- me preguntó, mientras se sentaba al lado mío.

-Adelante, las sillas no me pertenecen…- le dije de forma fría.

En realidad, no sé si era una chica que intentaba ligar conmigo, o simplemente quería tener sexo conmigo, pero eso no me importaba. La ignoré y decidí volver a mi trago. Minutos después, llegó una chica hacia donde ella.

-¿Astrid?- le preguntó la chica, mientras se acercaba a ella.

¿¡Qué mierda dijo!? ¿Acaso dijo 'Astrid' o el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto en mí? ¡Joder! Hasta escupí dentro del vaso cuando escuché 'Astrid'.

-¿Sí?- le respondió ella.

-El taxi que pediste vendrá en treinta minutos.- le dijo ella muy normal.

-Gracias Ruff.- le sonrío, mientras su amiga se iba.

Les juro que casi me hacía en los pantalones, esa chica se llamaba ¿¡'Astrid'!? Aunque no debería de sorprenderme mucho, hay demasiadas Astrid's en este país; la curiosidad y el deseo de saber su nombre comenzaba a brotar en mi cuerpo. Primero, decidí examinarla sin que ella se diera cuenta, llevaba un jeans azul, bailarinas negras _(zapatos)_, un chaleco rojo acompañada de una blusa negra que llevaba por dentro, bufanda roja y por último llevaba un gorro rojo que jugaba perfectamente con su chaleco y bufanda; su cabello era rubio y estaba conformado por dos trenzas a los lados y sus ojos eran sumamente azules; ¡En definitiva! La chica era adorable. Sin embargo, no era quien yo creía…

Finalmente, me armé de valor y decidí hablarle…

-¿Di-disculpa?- estaba nervioso, porque no quería que pensara que era un acosador o algo por el estilo.

-¿Sí?- preguntó ella mirándome atentamente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunté un poco apenado. Juro por mi vida que me miró unos segundos, pensado cuál era mi propósito.

-Soy Astrid…

-¡Ufff! Gracias al cielo, no era quien…

-Astrid Hofferson.- respondió ella, regalándome una sonrisa.

La volteé a ver rápidamente como si hubiera visto al exorcista o algo por el puto estilo, ella me miró asustada y yo simplemente estaba como ¿¡Qué mierda!? Ese 'Die Motherfucker Die' se volvió a escuchar y ¡enserio estaba a punto de hacerlo!

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó muy asustada…

Y no la culpo, mi rostro estaba demasiado pálido, y cuando le iba a responder… ¡BAM! Vomité toda la mierda que tenía por dentro a un costado de ella. Creo que su rostro fue de tenerme asco, y no la culpo, a nadie le gustaría que alguien le vomitara a un costado de alguien.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- volvió a preguntarme un tanto asqueada y asustada.

Yo no respondí nada y corrí hacia el baño, para terminar lo que había empezado; vomité toda la mierda que tenía en el estómago y, siendo sincero, ni siquiera recuerdo haber comido algo de lo que vomité. En definitiva ¡Iba a dejar de ingerir alcohol! Luego de eso salí del retrete, lave mis manos, enjuague mi boca y me miré al espejo. No era una de mis mejores caras, estaba entre pálido, asustado y feliz. ¡Por fin la había encontrado! Pero… ¿Cómo no pudimos reconocernos? ¡Simple! En diez años uno puede hacerse mil veces más atractivo de lo que puede imaginarse.

Como sea… Ese no era el caso por ahora, necesitaba hablar con ella y necesitaba respuestas. Me tragué una menta para quitarme ese asqueroso sabor de mierda que sentía en mi boca y fui de nuevo a la barra de bebidas. No la pude ver allí, así que le pregunté al bartender si la había visto, a lo que él me dijo '¡No!' y les juro que quería molerlo a golpes por ser tan idiota, pero en verdad a quien debía molerlo a golpes era a mí por haber vomitado en el peor momento de mi puta vida.

Comencé a buscarla por toda esa gran multitud de gente, entré a habitaciones, pregunté por ella, e incluso le pregunté a una chica que iba a entrar al baño de mujeres si la había visto, pero nada dio resultado. Ya la había perdido una vez y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo de nuevo.

Miré la hora que tenía en mi reloj y eran las 11:45 PM. Y si mal no recuerdo, el taxi que iba a venir por ella se acababa de ir hace unos 15 minutos aproximadamente. No quería darme por vencido, pero no había resultado, y toda búsqueda que hacía era en vano. Decidí por fin, darme por vencido y salí de ese lugar; el clima afuera estaba del carajo, hacia demasiado frío, pero eso no me importó y me senté en una banca que estaba por allí; habían hojas que caían de los árboles en todos lados; me sentía como una mierda… Había perdido al único amor de toda mi puta y miserable vida ¡Otra jodida vez!

Me sentía destrozado, del sólo recordar que la había encontrado luego de diez jodidos y largos años, para luego perderla de nuevo en unos miserables minutos. Simplemente no es algo fácil de digerir. No lo soporté más y de mí comenzaron a brotar lágrimas. Lágrimas de dolor que se perdían en el aire debido al puto clima frío. Estuve así, llorando de dolor y tristeza por varios minutos, hasta que de repente escuche a "alguien" decir mi nombre…

-¿Hipo Abadejo?- se escuchó una voz dulce, casi rompiéndose en llanto.

Levanté mi rostro muy sorprendido y como milagro del cielo ¡Allí estaba ella! No lo podía creer, enserio ella estaba aquí, y me llamó por mi nombre. Rápidamente camine hacia ella y la miré. Estaba más hermosa que nunca…

-¿Tú… Eres Hipo Abadejo?- me preguntó casi rompiéndose en llanto…

-Sí…- respondí, mientras más lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

-Tú… Olvidaste tu billetera… -me dijo, entregándome la billetera.

-Gracias…- le respondí, mientras la tomaba y la guardaba en mi bolsillo.

Ambos nos miramos unos segundos a los ojos y ella puso su mano cautelosamente en mi mejilla. Yo entrecerré los ojos mientras apoyaba mi mejilla en su mano. Ella pudo por fin reconocerme y se quebró en llanto.

-En serio… Eres tú.- me dijo muy tiernamente.

-No llores…- le dije mientras colocaba mis frías manos en sus mejillas y limpiaba esas tiernas lágrimas.

-¡Cuánto lo siento!- me dijo ella, abalanzándose sobre mí, dándome un cálido y tierno abrazo. Yo hice lo mismo, la arrulle entre mis brazos y la deje sobre mi pecho para que llorara todo lo que quisiera. –No fue mi culpa haberme ido…- me dijo mientras más lágrimas humedecían mi sudadera.

-Yo te entiendo.- le dije, mientras acariciaba su cabeza cautelosamente.

Ese momento fue de suma alegría para mí, ella estaba de regreso y nada podía arruinar ese momento…

Ok, retiro lo dicho, ¿Recuerdan de la asquerosa y estúpida alergia de la que les conté? Pues estaba comenzando a hacerme efecto en el cuello, ya que estaba descubierto y el frío era un infierno, esa mierda brotó de mi cuello; comenzaba a tornarse un poco inflamada, a lo que decidí acurrir a Astrid. Ella salió de mis brazos y me miró.

-¡Ay no!... – dijo ella muy preocupada.

Estaba perdida, la pobre no encontraba que hacer, pero luego recordó que llevaba puesta una bufanda roja y me la envolvió tiernamente en mi cuello.

-Tú y tus alergias.- me dijo sonriéndome, mientras descendía sus manos hasta las mías y las tomaba.

-Gracias…- le sonreí por igual y entrelacé nuestras manos.

Comenzaron a escucharse gritos de felicidad dentro del lugar y, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Eran las 12:00 AM en punto. Todos estaban deseándose el puto 'Feliz Año Nuevo'. Yo no podía dejar de sentirme demasiado feliz ¡Enserio! Si fuera un perro les juro que podía mover mi cola hasta que se cayera, ver al amor de mi vida después de diez malditos años, se siente jodidamente hermoso. Verla a esos ojos azules que me idiotizaban tanto, hasta tal punto de casi entrar al baño de mujeres con tal de encontrarla, ¡Es hermoso!

-¿Hipo?- me preguntó muy tiernamente.

-¿Sí?- pregunté sin dejarla de ver a sus hermosos ojos.

Y fue allí cuando ella se puso de puntillas y me besó de imprevisto.

-Feliz Año Nuevo.- me dijo un poco sonrojada… ¡Era tan tierna!

Coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas y me incliné para besarla de igual forma, sólo que esta vez un poco más intenso.

-Feliz Año Nuevo, Astrid.- le dije sonriendo.

Ella me abrazó nuevamente, y yo solo la rodeé con mis brazos para luego inclinarme y susurrarle al oído…

-Te amo…

Ella se separó un poco de mí y me miró a los ojos muy tiernamente.

-Yo también, Te amo…

Nuevamente unimos nuestros labios para darnos ese amor que tanto deseábamos y, recordar todos eso hermosos momentos que pasamos juntos y, que obviamente íbamos a seguir pasándolos; porque no había forma de que la dejara escapar de nuevo…

_Y ahora… ¿Crees que el amor tiene fecha de caducidad?_

…_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? No es algo que tenga tanto romance como para hacerlos vomitar corazones(? Pero simplemente fue hermoso y divertido poder entrar en el personaje de Hipo y sentir esa sensación de alegría al escribir el final (<strong>**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****), fue bien pinche lindo :'3 Espero les haya gustado y se hayan divertido, tanto como yo lo hice.**

**Me disculpo, porque al parecer tuve unos cuantos problemas con subir este fic, pero después de todo. !Lo logré! xD**

**¡Les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo! (****づ￣ ****³****)****づ ****y cuiden su hígado xD (no se hagan, ya saben a lo que me refiero :^). Cuídense pinches criaturas del cielo :'3 y nos vemos luego; cuando vaya a actualizar la historia que tengo en proceso (ᵔᴥᵔ).**

**Se les quiere y se les agradece mucho…**

_**Con amor: ~Kleg223 o ~Liz **__**｡**__**◕‿‿◕**__**｡**_

**Posdata:**

**Yo si eché lágrimas al escribir el entre final x'DD.**

**Si quieren buscar las canciones de las que estaba hablando, aquí están los nombres:**

***Steve Aoki- Boneless.**

***Dope- Die Motherfucker Die.**

**Hasta pronto, chicos y chicas \(****◕‿◕)/**


End file.
